Panic
by deathrosekitty
Summary: She ran when Tahno didn't show up. Scared he would be gone. Scared that there would be no way she could put him in his place anymore.


**I do not own Legend of Korra. I'm so very sorry folks.**

_She ran when Tahno didn't show up. Scared he would be gone. Scared that there would be no way she could put him in his place anymore._

**Panic**

Korra had never been kind to the water bending, self-assured jerk Tahno. She insulted him daily. She laughed at Bolin's imitations of the pretty boy's insults and hair flip. Hell, she was even glad he got his bending taken away.

At first. When she saw him in the most humiliating and vulnerable way she could another human being she took it all back. Korra didn't care how nasty Tahno got. She would never insult him again.

Slowly, though, that changed too…

She had started seeing him. It was whenever she came into the city she'd look him up, see how he was doing. If he had eaten and washed.

Tahno didn't appreciate the guilty effort. He had his pride after all, so it wasn't long that he'd meet her when she was training long before she would get worried. He just wanted to shove it in her face that he was doing just fine. He didn't need his bending.

He didn't need her kindness. He didn't want her around.

They saw the sights in the city and enjoyed the quiet of the island. The two of them enjoyed meals together as well as desert or drinks. Neither one of them considered it dating. After all what would Korra want with an arrogant pretty boy? What would Tahno want with a tomboy Avatar that didn't know anything about looking nice for a guy?

He insulted her often on their trips out. Often until she was so angry she couldn't see straight and would one up him without thinking it through.

Those times were the only times when he had smiled.

Eventually Tahno got a real job, since he couldn't make money with bending anymore. Korra lost herself in her training until she had a nervous breakdown and a vision.

Avatar Aang told her how to reverse Tahno's blocked bending. When Korra woke up she realized that she had been training to forget about the guilt. She was trying to forget about the kind of man Tahno would have been without this humility, even when she found herself attracted to him…even when she wished he could have that piece of himself back again.

So she ran.

Well, first she swam from the island to the city, but after her feet hit the sand she was barreling through all of Tahno's hangouts. One right after the other. He wasn't anywhere she looked.

Korra began to worry. What if Amon had come back to kill Tahno? Where was that arrogant jerk?

She slammed into a body stronger and more muscular than her own. Korra opened her mouth to say sorry when she noticed that the arms she was in was the very man she was looking for.

Tahno seemed worn out, though he had his characteristic smirk painted on his face. He lifted his fingers to play with a strand of her chocolate colored hair before setting it behind her ears.

"You were looking for me?"

"Yeah…I… um…" Korra took a step back, but Tahno held his ground. He was expecting the worst.

"Just tell me. It's probably that straight-laced idiot. Mako right? Did he tell you not to come see me anymore?"

Korra was confused by the topic change. Usually the two of them didn't talk about anyone other than themselves. And Mako had been out of the picture as a crush since she accepted Asami as an ally.

Oh… _Oh!_

"What's the matter pretty boy?" Korra smiled as she teased him. "Jealous you can't sleep in the same house as me?"

"No, I'd be jealous that I can't sleep in the same bed as you."

Korra blushed. Tahno let go of her and took a step back.

"Well, you probably should run back to lover boy. He wouldn't like it that you're hanging around a bad influence like me."

"Don't be stupid Tahno! I came to tell you that I've figured out how to get your bending back!" Korra shouted. She disregarded what else he had to say, since the importance of his bending was what mattered.

Tahno's eyes widened until she thought his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. She waited a few minutes while he collected himself before speaking again.

"I know this is pretty shocking, but I'd like to get this done today so save the shock for later pretty boy."

"Avatar," Tahno seemed to think better of saying anything insulting or sarcastic. "Are you sure you want to give me back my bending?"

"Of course."

Tahno flipped his hair. "Fallen for my charm, have you? Well better late than never."

Korra blushed once again. She thumped his chest in her embarrassment. "Knock that off Tahno."

He smirked and leaned closer while her mind was preoccupied on the hardness of his chest and the thought of him shirtless. "If we're going to continue this we better find somewhere a little more private Avatar. Unless you want an audience, hm?"

"What are you thinking about pretty boy?" Korra screeched as she jumped away from him.

"I think what's more interesting is knowing what exactly you're thinking of… Korra."

She shivered at the use of her name and knew that she had just lost to him. Tahno was confident and in charge. He backed her against the wall. Korra touched his chest but couldn't think of anything.

No thought entered her head. Not even one to push him away.

"I think I'll get my bending back first." Tahno suggested in the rude way he liked to speak. "Then I'll see just how far you'll go Avatar."

Leave it to Tahno to make something like training or boundaries seem like a naughty adventure. He grabbed her hand and led her away from the onlookers who were already wondering what was going on with the Avatar and the boy who lost his bending in front of millions of people.

Yes, things were turning around quite nicely for Tahno.

**Okay. Well it kind of started out more with Korra's perspective then ended with Tahno's. I'm ending it like that because Tahno likes to make evilness of whatever I write and turn it dirty and I don't want to write an M fic with this couple yet! Though I quite like reading it. A lot. And I didn't want to figure out how to write Korra giving him back his bending so yeah…**

**I hope you enjoyed. Please read and review.**


End file.
